1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional radar apparatus includes a printed circuit board (PCB) on which a radar antenna module is mounted, and a PCB on which an RF circuit module is mounted, in which the radar antenna module mounted PCB and the RF circuit module mounted PCB are provided separately from each other. The radar apparatus further includes a transmission module configured to transmit signals between the radar antenna module mounted PCB and the RF circuit module mounted PCB. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the size of the radar apparatus is unavoidably increased.
In addition, because the conventional radar apparatus includes a connection module configured to interconnect a signal processing circuit module mounted PCB and the RF circuit module mounted PCB, there is also a problem in that that the size of the radar apparatus is unavoidably increased.
Due to this, there is also a problem in that a position for loading the radar apparatus on a vehicle is unavoidably limited.